beastologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bunyip
The five dramatics, '' ''Armed with the destructive weapons, '' ''Crevences, craharned with teeth, '' ''Danger, spreaded, '' ''The bunyip, the god of water. Bunyips are incredibly weird creatures. They were first discovered by the Australian citizens. Bunyips have many species, all with a different appearance. They live in billabongs in ponds, waiting for helpless prey to wonder by. 'Appearance' Bunyips are rather ugly in appearance. All of the four species have an unattractive face. The bunyip austrolophus is like a sea tiger, with strong canine fangs and curved teeth. The bunyip draconomus has an insect like face with weed as their feet. Bunyip crackoyourasoragrocharnoazauxce looks like polluted water. With a large jaw and the most appealing face of all bunyips, the species, bunyip giganohoria is the largest of the four species. All of these species have large teeth, suitable for slicing large prey. The claws of the four species are incredibly deadly; they are razor sharp, some the size of bananas. The eyes of the bunyips are extremely poor; they don’t use their eyes, they rely on their keen smell and their special nose tip, which senses the smallest of the vibrations, like a feather drop. 'Size' Nearly all of the species of bunyips are the same size. The bunyip austrolophus, draconomus and crackoyourasoragrocharnoazauxce are the same size; they grow up to five metres in height and seven metres in length, weighing up to one tonne. The bunyip giganohoria grows up to seven metres in height and twelve metres in length, weighing up to four tonnes. Their large size allows them to take down large creatures. 'Abilities' Bunyips have the ability to fly extremely fast. They have extremely strong legs and a very unique swimming style. Fish swim side to side, mammals swim up and down, bunyips swim up and down and side to side. The structure of the bunyips’ bodies let them swim like that. The side to side motion helps it keeps afloat and the up and down motion lets it swim incredibly quickly. The head and front part of the body swims up and down, and the back half of the body and the tail moves side to side. Bunyips can also swim fast in confined spaces, like small ponds the size of large puddles. They can also melt into mud and water. 'Habitat' Bunyips live in Arcuesanim. Ocean’s Eastern Rainforest is where they are found most commonly. Here, they can hunt unicorns and green hornets. The rivers, lakes, ponds and billabongs in rainforests are the perfect and most preferred hunting grounds for bunyips. 'Hunting' The five species of bunyips hunt the same way, the easiest way. Hide in a water source, wait for a prey to come close, pound on it or bite it and feast. The bunyips’ hunting strategy is one of the simplest, but also one of the most efficient and successful way to hunt. 'Element' Bunyips are a water type supernatural creature, but also show attitudes and attacks of an electric type. Bunyips like to use electric moves when they are in water, because it is more effective to the victim. The skin of a bunyip is repellent to electric moves in water.